Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Communication modules, such as optoelectronic transceiver modules, may include various components that engage in the transmission and reception of optical signals. Some of the components may be housed within a shell of the optical transceiver module. Examples of such components may include a transmitter optical subassembly (“TOSA”) and/or a receiver optical subassembly (“ROSA”). The optical transceiver module itself is operably received within a host device that serves as one component of a communications network.
To engage in optical communication with other communication modules, the optoelectronic transceiver module may operably connect with a connectorized optical fiber. Connection with the subassembly may induce optical misalignment between the optical fiber and an optical subassembly (OSA).
As the optical lane speed goes up from 10G to 25G and 50G, the well aligned optics, on the order of sub-micrometer precision, inside an OSA become more sensitive to external forces and bending moments caused by assembly procedures and thermal pads. Minute movements, including shifting or rotation of the optics, may cause large optical power loss due to optical misalignment. Traditional techniques for securing the OSA inside a module included fasteners, mechanical enclosure features, or adhesives. The stresses induced by the assembly processes and residual stresses may be significant and may result in large output optical power loss. Accordingly, techniques for reducing or eliminating mechanical stresses causing optical misalignment in an optoelectronic module including an OSA would be beneficial.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some implementations described herein may be practiced.